


The 10 things to do if King Ghidorah is attacking your world

by MasterOfGray



Series: The 10 things to if a certain keiju is in your city. [7]
Category: Godzilla - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfGray/pseuds/MasterOfGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since 1964 the planets of the galaxy have been plagued by the three headed monster King Ghidorah.  And now for the first time for planet earth exclusively here’s a list of 10 things to do in case this monster among monsters comes your way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 10 things to do if King Ghidorah is attacking your world

The 10 things to do if King Ghidorah is attacking your world.  
Disclaimer: The kaiju created by Toho do not belong to me.

1) The first thing you should know is if Ghidorah is attacking your home world (earth being the one talked about here) then there is no place you can actually run to. But luckily you can get a safe distance away from him by moving a minimum of 1000 miles from his current location. With that type of distance you’re bound to be safe if only for a short while.

2) King Ghidorah has multiple personalities. Three in total each represented by a different head on its body. In other words each of King Ghidorah’s heads has a mind of its own, and even though what type of personalities these heads possess is unknown it’s been well documented that it’s the center head that is the dominant one. For those who are curious to know why this is being brought up the reason is if you ever get into a jam with this kaiju if you could get the three heads to quarrel among one another like conjoined triplets than you can hall your butt out of there. 

3) Ghidorah has the ability to radiate a magnetic pull from around his body that has a gravity defining tractor beam affect on all organisms around him. And although the range of the magnetic pull is unknown there is a known time limit for it. The beam can only last about 10 seconds before Ghidorah has to shut it off and recharges his energy to try it again. Giving someone just enough time to flee to a safer location.

4) This kaiju like many giant monsters with wings has the ability to create hurricane strength winds. So please evacuate the area to a safe house before the weather has a chance to get real bad.

5) King Ghidorah is by far the biggest of all the Kaiju with necks that can constrict like a python. So this is the kaiju that causes the most collateral damage out of all the giant monster attacks. So please have a camera on hand to take pictures of your personal property damage so you can have proof for insurance policies once this monster has left.

6) King Ghidorah’s most profound origins lie in outer space where he was created as a death machine for an alien race. And over the centuries he has been passed from one war mongering species to the next. A major no, no, is to attempt to make contact with these aliens, not only do they not care about the struggles of earth and don’t want their best weapon in the hands of man but I don’t think Ghidorah would think highly of finding himself pimped out to a species he would consider food.

7) This kaiju can shoot bolts of lightning out of all three of his mouths. So please do not be near any flagpoles or outside with this kaiju while wearing aluminum foil around your head as a shield from alien mind reading probes.

8) Ghidorah eats humans pacifically children. So all under aged minors are to be accompanied by an adult when this kaiju is around. And if you’re a underage minor who’s running through an kaiju warning zone then please at least where a costume like a bed sheet with holes in it for eyes over your head, or a hockey mask or dress up like Madonna. Just do whatever it takes to keep you safe.

9) King Ghidorah can fly and breathe in outer space. So tempting to find a safer location on another planet will be a waste of time. Instead stay on earth and help your neighbors pack up and move to a shelter for protection.

10) Finally the last thing to do when you’re safe at a shelter with all your friends and family accounted for is to not worry. Once Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra show up then King Ghidsorah will really be fighting for his crown against the best of the badest.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Note/ finely all of them done, I hope you like them all, hope you read them all. I suppose the last couple of them weren’t as funny as the first few but there still entertaining and I hope you enjoy them. Reviews make wonderful Christmas presents. Have a merry Christmas and happy new year 
> 
> Sincerely, MOG.


End file.
